Six Flags
by MBrabs1996
Summary: Selene and Michael take Eve and Mattie to the Six Flags amusement park. Please Review!
1. Bizarro

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't been on in awhile, I was grounded for two weeks and then I was in Cleveland and went to Cedar Point in Sandusky, Ohio, they literally had a ride that went straight up and straight down, like an upside down 'U'. So, this story is based off of that, except it's Six Flags, enjoy! Takes place during Wa Of The Underworld.**

Selene stood at the enterance to the amusement park, with a nervous smile on her face, she doesn't like amusement parks at all. Well, she doesn't hate them, it's just how high the rides are that scare her. Selene looked over to Eve and Mattie, who gave her a reassuring smile before entering the park.

"You're going to be just fine Selene, I wont let anything hurt you". Michael told the vampiress.

Selene glared, "well, i'm only going on one! And that's it! I don't do roller coasters". She stated.

Michael sighed, "fair enough, then let's go on Bizarro first".

Excitedly, Eve ran to get in line, the park had just opened, so the wait was short.

"Hey look Evie, you've just reached the height limit". Selene attempted to joke, but failed when Eve sarcastically said,

"Great".

When the small group got into the roller coaster and they were strapped in, Selene sighed.

"What's wrong babe?" The hybrid asked.

"I don't like rides" is all she said before they started going up the steep incline to the first drop.

"Oh shit, Mattie, we're gonna die for sure". Eve said as soon as she saw the lake directly below them.

"It's okay Evie, if we do fall off , we'll land into a nice lake and wont die". The red head told the eleven-year-old. Eve glared.

Before she could say anything they went down the first drop, Selene wanted to cover her ears to block out all the screaming, especially her daughter and her friends screams, but found she couldn't, seeing as she was holding on for dear life.

When the ride ended Selene was relieved, but found she actually liked the ride, Selene and Michael laughed at what a mess Eve's hair was.

"Nice hair Eve, got a date?" Michael choked, his daughter playfully hit him as soon as she was un strapped.

"Let's go on batman next!" Mattie exclaimed excitedly, Selene sighed, this was going to be a long day.


	2. Batman and Fright Fest

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been working on other stories and completely forgot about this one until someone reminded me! Yeah...someone remind me not to work on multiple stories at the same time please? Enjoy!**

Eve and Mattie anxiously made their way through the line to the Batman rollar coaster, it was an upside down roller coaster that was so smooth you literally felt like you were flying.

"Hey, Evie, why won't your parents come on here?" The red head asked.

Eve shrugged, "I don't know, maybe my mother doesn't like upside down rides? Who knows?"

"Or maybe Bizarro was too much for her, not a lot of people can take a roller coaster that's more than 140 feet high!"

"Yeah...or one that goes over 80 miles an hour! I thought I was gonna die on that thing!"

After the two got off the ride they got distracted by a poster that was hanging up by the lockers that they had put their stuff in.

"Hey Eve! Look at this, there's gonna be a fright fest here on halloween, with a haunted house, wanna go? We can wear costumes too!" Mattie asked.

Eve sighed, "I don't know, I mean, I can't even go trick or treating! Unless I want to get poisoned..." Eve trailed off before adding, "fine i'll go!"

"Yes! What are you gonna be?"

Eve glared, "a hooker" she said sarcastically making Eve laugh.

"So, you're going as your self?"

"No comment! On second thought, i'll be Catwoman this year! I'll borrow my mothers leather cat suit and i'll go out and buy cat ears!" Eve exclaimed.

"Oh, and the mask don't forget the mask!"

"I should make David dress up as Batman! He's my friend, i'm sure he won't mind!"

"Um...if you make him dress up as Batman...I don't think he'll be our friend anymore." Mattie told the thirteen-year-old.

"Hey girls' come on! Let's go on some more rides and go get souvenirs!" Michael called.

"Okay daddy!" Eve turned to her mom, "mum, can Mattie and I go to the Halloween fright fest here this year? Please?" The young hybrid asked.

Selene sighed, "well, i'll talk to daddy and we'll talk about it later." The vampiress said as they made their way to another ride.

**A/N: So, for those of you who don't know, fright fest at six flags is really cool, they decorate the whole place and people walk around in their costumes, if you dont want anyone to scare you just buy a necklace and if they see it, they'll ignore you from what I hear, i've never actually been to it! They set up a haunted house a haunted walk in the woods and more attractions and shows like that! It's usually an extra fee to enter them. It's usually taking place the weekend before halloween or on halloween, i don't really know. So, yeah, anyway, like it? Hate it? Let me know! **


	3. Souvenirs and Pictures

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back from the land with no wifi/internet access! I was on an island in Canada the last week and a half. Although we did get to see Niagara Falls, so anyway, enjoy!**

Eve and Mattie walked through the souvenir shop in awe, they just didn't know what to buy!

"Hey, Evie! Look at this!" Mattie said, Eve turned and saw her friend holding a black sweatshirt with the Bat symbol on it.

"I shouldn't have gotten you into those movies!" Eve exclaimed.

"Okay...get a shot glass?"

"I'm not old enough to drink alcohol, I can't drink or eat anything that doesn't have blood in it!" Eve told the red head.

"Okay, let's make some food when we get to your grand parents house and mix blood in it, see if that works, would it?" Mattie asked.

"I don't know, probably" Eve answered and turned around, "on second thought, i'll get a hat and a key chain!"

Mattie nodded, "hey Eve, smile!" She said taking out a camera, Eve normally doesn't smile for anyone but friends and family...especially in public places like an amusement park.

"So, are rides ever dangerous?" The young hybrid asked.

Mattie shrugged, "i'm sure at times! I heard when a girl was riding "Power Tower" at a six flags in Kentucky the cord snapped and her feet got cut off!"

Eve cringed, "I shall never go on any of those types of rides!"

"Hey girls' are you ready to go? We need to get your pictures!" Michael asked the two teens, who nodded. **(A/N: At the entrance they ask if you want your picture taken, and if you do, after they take your picture they give you a card and say, "your pictures will be ready in an hour". My friends and I took the funniest picture at Cedar Point!) **

Once the two girls' got their pictures at the photo booth, they left the park, but not before Selene pulled Eve aside.

"Eve, I spoke with daddy, you can come back for fright fest." Selene told the thirteen-year-old, who smiled.

"Thanks, mum" Eve said and gave her mother a hug, both teens hoping they could come back soon!

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Let me know! I'll post the picture that Eve and Mattie took on my profile!**

**Also, "Power Tower" is a straight up and down ride that it slowly brings you up to the top so you can see the whole park and then it drops you back down...it's fun, at Six Flags New England we have the same ride, except it's called "Scream"**


End file.
